dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kara Zor-El (Earth 2)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Justice League, Justice Society of America; formerly Wonders of the World | Relatives = Kal-El (cousin + adoptive father, deceased); Lois Lane (adoptive mother) | Universe = Earth 2 | BaseOfOperations = Earth 2 formerly Starr Island, Micronesia | AlienRace = Kryptonian | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 180 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Businesswoman | PlaceOfBirth = Krypton | Creators = Gerry Conway; Ric Estrada | First = Mister Terrific Vol 1 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Kara Zor-El was the Supergirl of Earth 2 and the cousin to Superman, who was raised by Kal and his wife Lois Lane as if she was their own daughter. She was also best friends with Helena Wayne, the Earth 2 Robin, and Batman's daughter. Prior to her arrival on Earth, she was friends with Val-Zod when they were raised together on Krypton. The Apokoliptian Invasion When Supergirl arrived on Earth, Darkseid's invading forces had not yet publicly made their presence known. However, in order to protect her from the invaders and have a sercet weapon in reserves, Kal-El kept Kara hidden on a Micronesian island, raising and training her there. As a further precaution, Kal forbade her from leaving the island, even if it was to help someone. However, teenage rebellion drove Kara to periodically sneak off the island when she knew her cousin would be too busy to notice. Using her super-speed, she was able to perform good deeds without anyone seeing that she was not Superman. It was during one such outing that she would meet her best friend, Helena, Earth 2's Robin. During another outing, rather than simply helping others, she snuck out solely to test her flirting abilities. Sneaking into a club, she experienced both alcohol and romance when she decided to test herself on a young man at the bar. After leaving, the two hit it off, allowing Kara to experience her first kiss, only for her new crush to reveal that he is the son of a world leader and would be returning to his country soon. Moved by his honesty, Kara contemplated telling him the truth when the World government building exploded. Her date gets Kara to safety, then runs to find his father in the wreckage. Once he is gone, she immediately moved to save the building without being spotted. Though she stabilizes the building, the young man returns to the spot he hid Kara in, unaware she was already clear of the building. Before Kara can reach him, he is crushed to death in the rubble. Kara would later discover the one responsible for the bombing, and attempt to capture her. Her failed attempt led her to meet Wonder Woman's and learn that her target was her daughter, Fury. After the war with Apokolips escalated, Kara began serving publicly as a Wonder of the World. Her efforts helped keep the war at a stalemate. When Batman discovered a way to end the war, Kara was kept out of the mission and ordered to guard the nuclear devices that the world's governments had decided to keep to the very last. Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman were killed, but they managed to destroy Darkseid's towers, disabling the Parademons and saving the Earth. As Supergirl caught up with Robin, and without any time to grieve their lost mentors and family, their attention was caught by a Boom Tube portal with a lone figure appearing within it. The Earth's last two remaining heroes plunged into the portal. A New World The portal led them to another universe with many similarities and differences from the one they know. After getting their bearings, Helena used money stolen from Wayne Enterprises to establish new identities to blend in. After disagreeing over their course of action, the two decided to take different approaches to life on a new Earth. Helena went on to use series of fake identities to travel the world and fight crime, constantly moving around with her friend's help. Kara used her powers quietly, gathering rare minerals and metals selling them for profit. Using the money, she gathered the world's best scientists and bought or "borrowed" as much advanced technology as possible to create build a major research and development company. Over the five years she spent on Prime Earth, she became a popular public figure (under the name Karen Starr), and quite wealthy. As Helena took up the new identity of Huntress (Robin was taken), Kara decided to assume the identity of Power Girl during her superheroic exploits During her stay on this Earth she was involved in a relationship with Michael Holt. Their relationship started when Michael invited her as Karen Starr to a fundraiser for Senator Gonzalez's presidential campaign. However, while they were dating, Karen was secretly stealing Michael's dimensional tunneling technology in hopes of using it to return home. Forever Evil During the invasion of the Crime Syndicate Kara was tricked by the Thinker, who was using a hologram Amanda Waller to convince her, Steel, Warrant and Unknown Soldier to form a new Suicide Squad team. The team was assembled to retrieve Omac in the Rocky Mountains. Inside the base they were confronted by the remaining members of the real Suicide Squad who were sent by the real Amanda Waller. World's End Kara and Helena eventually found their way back to Earth 2, where she and Helena encountered a fake Superman who leading an arming from Apokolips. It was during this encounter that she was reunited with her old childhood friend Val-Zod, who was now going under the name of Superman. While fighting the impostor the truth would be revealed that the fake Superman they were fighting against was clone named Bruutal. | Powers = | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Notes = * Kara is based on the original Kara Zor-L/Power Girl, created by Gerry Conway, Ric Estrada and Wally Wood in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}